


When everything changed

by louizi



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, The Office, jim and dwight, jim x dwight, schrupert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/louizi
Summary: Jim and Dwight lose control of their actions after drinking. It changes their lives.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: English is NOT my first language. Don't treat me badly :(

Dwight and Jim drank a little bit after they ate their desserts, and yes, they were a little out of themselves, watching the game on TV. Jim had explained that he only called Dwight so he could get rid of Cathy and, with an innocent expression, he thanked for his help. Dwight gave him a look of disbelief, complaining about how he had wasted his time for nothing. 

“I can’t believe you, Jim. You used me to save your own ass. Did you know that these plagues are a serious hazard? Fool.” 

Jim smiled as he observed the older man from the corner of his eyes. He knew Dwight was only being the jerk he has always been. A reputation had to be preserved, after all. Jim took a sip from his beer.

“Come on, Dwight, you don’t have to pretend. We both know you love me.”

“Uh, no?! Fact: I’m pretty much heterosexual, thank you. Besides, it would be embarrassing for anyone to be attracted to you, Jim Halpert.”

“I didn’t say attracted.” Jim gave him a devilish gaze, which Dwight responded with an eye roll. 

Jim kept looking at Dwight, even though he was distant in his thoughts. The older man was feeling discomfort from that infinite gaze that wouldn’t leave his face. Jim looked really drunk and, if he dared to say, much like a teenager in love.

“Perhaps I should go. It is late.” Dwight said while standing up quickly. 

“Wait, Dwight!” Jim tried to catch his co-worker as he left the bed, but ended up with his face on the mattress that, unfortunately, wasn’t that soft. “Ow.”

“You look pathetic, Halpert.” Dwight headed towards the door. “Is there something else you wish to discuss?”

“Yeah, sure!” Jim now was trying to sit back to where he was.

Dwight stared, waiting for Jim to continue.

“Uh-- I mean... Just come here, I don’t wanna be drunk and alone, it’s so depressing.”

“Your life is depressing, Jim. But fine. I’ll stay.” 

Jim had a wide drunk smile on his burning face. Alcohol made Jim get very blushy. It was cute, Dwight thought within the deepests corners of his mind that even Dwight himself wasn’t aware about.

Jim handed Dwight a bottle of beer. He took it and tinkled their bottles. Dwight

wondered if his enemy really enjoyed his company. Well, guess it’s not that bad. They cheered at the player’s scores, just like old friends. 

Jim was looking at Dwight again. He made a gesture that suggested him to come closer, so he could lie on his shoulder. Dwight did it, hesitantly, but he didn't care that much after there was alcohol running in his bloodstream. Also, he felt tired. Drunk Jim smiled at himself. He couldn’t help it. That was a scenario that he never thought possible. To have Dwight like that, comfy, warm, laid on his enemy’s shoulder… It sure seemed impossible. 

They stood there, quietly for a while. Their team was about to make a score when the TV turned off so as all the other lights.

“Ahh, shut up!” Jim yelled at the TV.

“Don’t panic!” Dwight was up and with a flashlight, that he had hidden in god knows where, in a blink of an eye. "The beasts smell fear." He pointed the flashlight to his own face for a second, which made Jim laugh.

“I could have nightmares with that image. Perfect horror movie.”

“Don’t be silly, Jim. Horror movies are only good when they have vampires, demons, werewolves or at least your ugly face to make it truly scary.”

Dwight crawled back to bed. No TV, still no light. That would be a dull night. 

“Hey, Dwight. We should play some game.” Jim suggested, already bored. They had been without light for three minutes.

“No.” 

“Alright then…” he snorted. Only their breathings breaking the silence.

Jim took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Dwight had a repulsive expression that Jim couldn’t see, but he could tell from the tone of his voice. 

“It’s dark, Dwight, whatever. It’s hot and I wanna sleep.” Drunk Jim didn’t give a shit.

“I don’t care if you want to sleep and I don’t care if your face melts. You’re disgusting.”

“I’m not disgusting,” Jim sounded upset. “you are disgusting.”

“Just put your shirt on, freak. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it won’t work. I am not easily manipulated.” 

“Oh no, you caught me.” Jim said ironically. 

“You should know by now that I’m not attracted to men.” Dwight said as if Jim was the most stupid person on earth. 

“You seem very uncomfortable for someone who isn’t attracted to men.” Jim insinuated.

“I am not uncomfortable!” Dwight laughed as it was obvious.

“Oh, you’re not? Then you won’t mind if I do this…” Jim started unzipping his pant. 

“No-- don’t… Don’t do that.” 

“Too late.” Jim put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs in a very seductive way. Ironically, though. “Ah, it feels so good to be free.”

“It. Won’t. Work.” 

“Who are you trying to convince? Sure isn’t me.” 

“Okay, whatever.” Dwight was very far from Jim on the bed. “I’ll just ignore your existence.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because if you do…” Jim crawled in Dwight’s direction. “I’ll have to  _ prove _ my existence.” He whispered in Dwight’s ear. Jim was just trying to mess with Dwight, and it was working.

Right when Jim was almost on top of Dwight - he wouldn’t cross that line, of course -, the lights got back. Dwight gazed at Jim’s body, open-mouthed. 

“Oh…” Jim moved away from Dwight, disconcerted. He didn’t see that coming.

“I think my eyeballs are on fire.” Dwight said still petrified and traumatized. 

Things got really weird between them. Turns out Jim didn't have that much courage like when he’s in the dark. They just sat there, not making a single noise, nor looking at each other, only staring at the wall in front of them. 

“Uh…” Jim started after a long time.

“Just… forget this.” Dwight interrupted. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t actually want to seduce you.”

“What?! I was not seduced!” Dwight finally looked at Jim again, but then he saw that half-naked body sitting right next to him, so he was fast to look away one more time. 

Jim smiled to himself. At least, he got Dwight to be very embarrassed. Success! He noticed that Dwight was again looking at him, but this time, analysing, while licking his lower lip.

“Wait…” Jim had seen enough to make his own conclusions. “You’re not literally…” 

“Hm?” Dwight’s eyes that were on Jim’s waist, rose to his face. “Oh, no. No.”

“You are! Oh my god!” Jim laughed, astonished. Dwight just looked down and stood up, intending to leave the room in large and fast steps. “Dwight wait,” Jim ran after him and blocked his way out. “Look, I’m sorry.” He looked Dwight in the eyes and could tell that he was disturbed. “Don’t be mad, okay? I’m really sorry. I don't doubt your straightness. Look, why don’t you stay until the game ends, huh?”

The mere thought of he and Jim together made Dwight sick. Dwight was silent. Very silent. He just accepted, emotionless. Jim started feeling really bad about it. 

Dwight paused, pondering if he was prepared to give up his pride to speak his mind. “I better go, Jim. I really better go.” He stepped back.

“Dwight, come on…” Jim felt regret and remorse. He touched Dwight’s shoulder, but Dwight quickly pushed away his hand. “Okay, fine. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Jim! I--” He shouted and took a second to calm down. “My emotions are confusing, I can’t stay and do something we would both regret.” 

“Oh.” Jim lost his breath for a second. Did Dwight think they were going to have sex? “Okay.”

For a few seconds of silence, they only stared at each other. Then Dwight opened the door abruptly and left. Jim leaned on the wall for support and let go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding up. He was being consumed by the shock he just had, but mostly by guilt.

A few minutes passed and Jim was sitting on the floor after he slid down the wall. It was very quiet, until the door was unexpectedly opened. It was Dwight. He never walked past the corridor. 

“Dwight?” Jim was stunned, even more when he realised that Dwight was walking really fast towards him and weren’t going to stop. It was all very abrupt when Dwight kneeled in front of Jim and held his head while kissing him desperately. Both their hearts were running fast enough to explode. Jim didn’t kiss back, so Dwight broke the kiss. They kept staring at each other's mouths, struggling to keep a stable breath, wondering what the fuck was going on. Dwight was careless while he ran to kiss Jim, but when he broke it, he felt immediate remorse. 

Jim was trying to think on something to say, but he was just too frozen. Dwight looked up to meet Jim’s eyes and so did Jim. No words needed. Dwight kissed him again with rage, his blood boiling inside his veins. It was already done, Dwight thought, there’s no coming back, he had to go on. Jim started to react, slowly kissing Dwight back. Too slow. But he was so unsure… Dwight tried to force a rhythm so Jim would engage with the act, and it worked. Jim soon enough was kissing his co-worker as desperately as Dwight did as he felt his hair being pulled strongly. Their tongues were dancing so as their bodies, hands trying to grab everything they could, all at once. 

“Wait…” Jim pushed Dwight away just so he could recover his breath. “What are we doing? Dwight, what are we doing?” His talk sounded like a whisper for the lack of air in his lungs. 

“Think later.” Dwight came close to Jim’s lips so he would take them willingly, which would made him surrender and shut up, Dwight hoped. Jim pondered for a couple seconds, but then he violently kissed the lips in front of him.

It was intense, turbulent. Jim let himself be led by a wild, brutal Dwight. It felt so good at the moment, but what would they do from the next day on? Jim’s reasonable side wanted to stop many times, but his curious side was stronger. He couldn’t recognize himself anymore, Jim would never be attracted to Dwight, right? All that earlier, was supposed to be a joke, and look how it turned out. A boner. A hurtful one, a necessity to be touched.

Dwight reached Jim’s neck, sucking his skin, playing with his tongue, tasting his flavor. Jim mouth was free to moan it all out, music for the listening ears. He was so close to Dwight, but still not close enough. All that kissing and touching, but still not too intimate. Dwight knew it was tortuous, that’s why he avoided what Jim most wanted. Let it hurt. 

Jim wanted Dwight’s clothes off so bad, but he wouldn’t stop kissing and biting and grabbing. “Dwight…” It sounded like a moan, but he was trying to get his attention. “Please.”

Dwight smirked and took off his shirt. The pause gave him the opportunity to see Jim’s messy hair, his red lips and neck, his lustful eyes. So fucking hot. Jim was pulled into a kiss, so he touched Dwight’s bare chest, and it felt amazing. They were slowly getting more intimate, and Jim was already all wet, so he didn’t think he could last until the next level. 

“Please…” Jim moaned. 

“I couldn’t hear you.” Dwight teased, whispering in Jim’s ear. Jim knew he heard him. He was being asked to humiliate himself, and Jim wouldn’t do that… If he weren’t so desperate. 

“Please, Dwight... Please.” Dwight pulled his hair, so Jim would look him in the eyes. His half-open lips were wet and inviting, his cheeks were red, his eyes were begging. “...Please…” He said slowly like someone crying for mercy, crying to spare their life. 

“Good boy.” He crawled his finger very softly against Jim’s erection over his underwear, which made him groan in agony. “What do you want?” Jim only moaned, so Dwight put his hand under Jim’s underwear. “Say it.”

“I--” It was hard. (That’s what she said.)

“Say. It.” Dwight whispered and bit Jim’s ear.

"I want- ah…" Jim couldn't help it. He was shy to say it, and his moans didn’t help. "I want…"

"Shh…" Dwight covered Jim's mouth with his hand. Jim tried to complain, but Dwight really seemed to hear something. "Someone is knocking." 

They looked at each other, not quite certain of what to do. Again, knocks. 

"Dwight, are you in there?" Fuck. It was Nellie.

"No…" He answered. He could blame it on his nerves, but his brain was also dead inside. 

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Not right now. I'm busy." He looked at Jim and smirked, that's what he had been busy with. He then started moving his hand, fingertips softly against his erection. Jim was trying too hard to be silent.

"No, you're not." She said impatiently. "Why did you even gave me your room number if you weren't going to let me in?" 

"Your room number?" Jim whispered. That was Jim's room.

"Shhh!"

"Who's with you? Is that Jim?" 

"No." Dwight answered. 

"Jim, will you tell Dwight to please come talk to me?" 

"He will not…" Dwight started, then Jim looked at him with an expression that could be read as 'are you fucking brainless?'. "...Because he's not here." 

"Alright, I'm coming in." 

Jim and Dwight exchanged confused looks. As far as they knew, she didn't have the key. But then they heard the key. 

"Fuck-- go to the bathroom." Dwight whispered, throwing Jim's clothes at him. He was fortunately quick to hide.

She opened the door. Dwight was standing in the middle of the room, shirtless. 

"My god Dwight, what is this thing in your pants?" She looked away.

"I told you I was busy." 

"Where's Jim?" She asked, still disgusted. 

"He's in the bathroom. Constipation. It's been like that all day." Jim rolled his eyes when he heard that. 

"Ugh, look, I'm sorry this was a mistake." She walked away.

"How do you have the key to this room?!" Dwight screamed as she disappeared in the corridor, but she didn't answer. He frowned his eyebrows. 

He closed the door at the same time Jim walked out of the bathroom. "Is she gone?" He asked.

"Yes." Dwight was uncomfortable with the situation that they ended up with. And the climate was ruined, even though they still had their boners, it was just too awkward.

"Uh… so…" Awkward. "Do you mind if I sleep? I'm really tired from all the drinking…" Jim asked, already going to bed.

"It depends. Can I sleep here?"

Jim smiled. "Get over here." He tapped the bed. 

Dwight lied down and closed his eyes right away, but Jim still observed him for a minute. Then, he closed his eyes as well. It was quick for him to fall asleep, but Dwight was still awake, all that happened spinning and running through his mind over and over. He only opened his eyes again when Jim began to snore peacefully, his mouth wide open, and still he looked like an angel. Dwight studied Jim's face, remembering he sits next to him everyday. Desperation started to grow inside of him, he regretted every move he made but still… he wanted to do more. It was so wrong wanting Jim like that. Maybe that's what made it so pleasant, so risked, so tempting. Dwight couldn't sleep much that night. He left at sunrise.

Jim woke up alone with the feeling that something was missing. We looked at the empty side of the bed, where Dwight once laid. The memories returned to him all at the same time, making his heartbeat rise uncontrollably. Just thinking of what he did last night made him nauseous and, at the same time, aroused. He was in denial, how could he do something like this? And with Dwight? Of all people, Dwight?! Jim wished to disappear, change his name, move to another country. He was supposed to hate Dwight, damn it! Everything Dwight did annoyed him, they were always fighting and pranking each other. How could he even look at his face without feeling humiliated now?

Jim's head was disturbed enough and then, to make it better, someone knocked on his door. He froze, it could be Dwight. He had no idea on how he would act near him and whenever it crossed his mind, he panicked. 

Knocks, again. Jim stood up very slowly and walked towards the door on his tiptoes. He was facing the door, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened the door. 

"Hi, Jim." It was Dwight. Jim's heart almost crossed his chest. He got paralyzed, looking at Dwight, not knowing what to say. 

"Hi…" He tried to say, but his voice didn't come out. 

"We need to go to Nellie's meeting." Dwight looked down. 

"Oh." Jim was expecting that Dwight would talk about what happened between them. The tension was killing him. "Right. I'll… I'll be right there." Then he closed the door, even though Dwight was still in front of it. 

Dwight stared at the door. That's it, then. They were just going to ignore it and pretend that never happened, like a silent contract. He only hoped that the tension between him and Jim would eventually fade away. It was hard to ignore their thoughts, though. Dwight wasn't proud of thinking of Jim while he touched himself, but he just couldn't help. After finishing, the embarrassment would take control of his mind every time, making he feel awful about himself. 

If that was supposed to destroy Dwight, Jim had won the battle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strange days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be kind,,

A week passed since the occurred. A week since Jim and Dwight wouldn’t trade words that weren’t “Michael is calling for you” or something work related. Only a week, and it felt like months for both of them. They were constantly tense and, sometimes, Jim caught Dwight staring at him. He pretended to be looking elsewhere, but Jim could notice his eyes being awkwardly unsettled, which made it even weirder. Whenever someone questioned them for the change on their behavior, they used the “got a lot of work” excuse. 

“Dwight, come to my office, please.” Michael said from his door. Dwight got up quickly, and Jim observed him the whole time, even when he looked back and got Jim busted. He entered the office and lost the sight of Jim getting blushed over that discret act. Simple things like this would make both of them uncomfortable, and it was all Jim’s fault, according to his thoughts. He should’ve known better. Dwight also felt guilty, because he should’ve resisted to the temptation. He had the chance to make it right but, instead, he had been imprudent. He was mad at himself for showing that weakness.

“Can I help you?” Dwight asked while sitting on a chair in Michael’s office. He had always paid much attention to what Michael had to say, so he was ready for everything that could come.

“Actually, it’s just a friends talk… It’s that you are acting strange lately, people have been noticing.” He wasn’t ready for that.

“I don’t think I am, it might be because of my work overload, I guess I can get distracted--”

“You were reading x-men fanfiction.” Michael pointed. 

Dwight opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. 

“It’s okay, it’s not about that. I read fanfics too! There are some nasty ones out there, huh?” Michael smiled. “Have you read the one with the chicks that--”

“Why am I here?” Dwight interrupted him, not really wanting to hear about Michael’s fetishes on lesbians for the thousandth time.

“Don’t you think that Jim has been acting strange too?” He asked, seeming really interested on the case. Dwight’s eyes popped, his heartbeats felt like gunshots on his chest. 

“No. No, I didn’t notice. I have things to do that are better than observing him.” He said immediately, his words were a little too fast, he couldn’t disguise how nervous he was. “Was that all?” Dwight asked, already standing up.

“I want to play a prank on him.” Michael gave him a villainous look. Dwight paused for a moment. “You in?”

“I really don’t have time now, Michael.” 

“Bullshit! You always want to play pranks on him. Let’s do it, it will cheer you up.” He insisted, being stubborn as usual. “I’m gonna say one word: itching powder.” Michael had an evil smile.

“That’s two words.”

“Well, then it’s a job for two people!” Michael pointed, excited.

“I’m not gonna do this.” Michael tried to talk again, but Dwight interrupted. “Ah-- No. Just drop it. Nobody wants to prank anyone, Michael, snap out of it and grow up.” He stormed out of the office, leaving a very stunned Michael.

Then Michael knew something was definitely wrong. Dwight never treated him like that and also never refused a prank. So he called Jim in. Dwight observed them with fire in his eyes, for Michael was being ridiculous and intrusive. “Don’t even waste your time.” Dwight mumbled. Jim looked at him for a second, wondering what he was talking about, but entered the office anyway. 

“So, I’m gonna be pretty straight on this.” Michael looked into Jim’s eyes. “You and Dwight…” Michael went silent.  _ Oh. My. God.  _

“W-what?” Jim could feel all his body heating up.

“I have been noticing that you are acting very strangely around each other, so I wondered… What happened?” He asked himself and put his hand on his chin like an actor. “You guys fight, didn’t you?” Jim took too long to answer, so he continued. “I don’t like seeing my children getting upset!” He talked like a child. “Will you talk to Dwight pretty pleeeeease? I promise he won’t disturb you anymore.”

“Uh, we have nothing to talk about. We are not upset at each other.” Jim said in a low voice. He thought Michael had discovered what they  _ did _ that night, but apparently, he was just being intrusive, as he had always been. 

“Can’t fool me, Jimmy! I see how much you avoid one another.”

“Fine. I will talk to him if it makes you feel better.” He said, trying to get out of that situation as fast as he could. “But we didn’t fight, just so you know.” He got up and left while Michael shouted: “yeeeah that’s how you do!”

Jim didn’t know their relationship had such an impact on the office. Pam also questioned him about this, but he couldn’t open himself, even though she was his best friend. She didn’t believe his excuses either.

“Have you talked to Dwight yet?” Pam asked while sipping her coffee. 

“Sure. We are definitely okay.” He lied.

Later that day, Pam had the opportunity to talk to Dwight. She was about to prove a point.

“Hey Dwight.” She smiled kindly. “How was your talk with Jim today?” Jim was hearing that. She made sure that he did. He was heading somewhere, but paralysed as he overheard the conversation. He didn’t look at them, though.

“What talk?” Dwight furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You know, the talk.” She pretended to be confused, but she actually was already expecting this. “Jim told me that you talked. I’ve been hearing that you two had a fight.”

“We didn’t fight.” Dwight said while moving his eyes to see Jim’s figure, he was backwards to them, so he didn’t got to see the desperate look on Jim’s face.

“Really? It’s just… you don’t seem to get along anymore.”

“We never got along. I have to tolerate him.” Dwight walked away and Jim turned his head to see Pam. She had a disapproving ‘I knew it’ gaze. Jim took a deep breath and headed to his desk, feeling too taciturn to deal with it that moment. 

The good part was that the truth was too absurd to be true, so all of them didn’t have a clue of what this was truly all about. He just wanted people to live their lives and leave them be instead of making pointless theories about the ‘fight’ they never had. It was not a fight if they were just treating each other like they died, right? It was already hard to forget, and it got even worse when people commented like this. Would it even fade away?

Dwight got cold and emotionless through those days. It had been awhile since he last genuinely smiled at work, and it also had been one week they didn’t talk. He acted numbly, and he did try to act normal, but then he would look at Jim and just feel that excruciating pain in his chest, a mix of regret, shame and repugnance. Dwight for sure wasn’t the most likeable person, all he did was lecture about beets, bears and battlestar galactica over and over. It shouldn’t be this hard on Jim to let him go. He had weird and annoying habits that used to catch Jim’s attention, so he would watch him all day and then have a great idea to mess with him. And Dwight would prepare comebacks. Not as good as Jim’s, though. Whatever was that relationship they had, it was stupid to preserve anyway. Just not worth it. It should get better, somehow.

But Jim missed Dwight. That was the most difficult part. 


	3. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im stupid

After two more weeks, the people of the office had already forgotten the case between Jim and Dwight, which made it easier moving on, even though things were not the same. Jim didn’t have the talk with Dwight, but that was okay for him. Things were settled, the tension almost didn’t exist anymore. 

Jim went to Pam’s desk, and Dwight got innocently distracted by it. They were giggling, whispering and then… Dwight was astonished. Jim and Pam kissed. Dwight felt something falling inside of him, like the gravity had gotten more intense, like a black hole was trying to eat his heart. It was a fast kiss, only a peck, still enough to change Dwight’s view over everything. So Jim really moved on, right? That was okay. Completely fine. Except when he remembered the lips that touched Pam’s were once touching desperately his own, so wet and inviting... He couldn’t stop those memories, but it was okay. Now he knew for sure that Jim wouldn’t think of him sexually, which was a relief, so he wouldn’t look at his face wondering if he had the same kind of dreams that Dwight did. Dreams about Jim being his, begging, moaning, screaming Dwight’s name.

Jim and Pam were a really good couple. Perfect for each other, aesthetically and morally accurate. Jim thought that he should try this possibility, after all, Pam was awesome. Cute, funny, smart. All that anyone would ever want. He really enjoyed spending more time with her going on dates, it was delightful. Jim’s mood was definitely better, he seemed happier than he had been during the past weeks. He didn’t even think of what happened between him and Dwight anymore. It was done, left behind. Regretting wouldn’t make it better. 

Dwight had occasional dreams of that night, but at the time he would wake up, he just repressed it. He acted like nothing was happening. There was a wall on his mind that didn’t let the feeling of desire come through, but it was full of tiny little holes that would let in just a few drops. He could live with that. He had to live with that.

“So, you and Jim, huh?” Kelly smiled at Pam while they were on the breakroom. And, of course, Dwight had to be there as well, being tortured. “How are things going?”

“Very well, actually! Our dates have been great so far.”

“You two are so cute together. Have you been, you know… doing it?” Dwight frowned his forehead, listening to the conversation. Not that he wanted to. They just happened to be at the same room.

“Kelly!” Pam repressed her. 

“What? It is only a question.” She was agitated. “It is natural, you don’t have to get embarrassed by that, come on. Right, Dwight?” 

Dwight froze up. 

“Dwight?”

“Hm?” He tried to pretend he didn’t listen, not sure why.

“Don’t you think sex should be discussed like it’s a normal thing?” 

  
“Yes. Yes, of course. It is only our nature.” He said in a very fast robotic tone. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kelly asked, looking worried at Dwight’s weird behavior. Pam was also concerned. Maybe he was just having a bad day, he seemed to be dispersed in his own little private world. Dwight walked away from the breakroom. “Weirdo.” Kelly said in a judging tone. Pam wondered what could make him act so strange, maybe it was because they were talking about Jim, considering they never really tried to make a truce since that day. Pam still wasn’t sure of the reason, but she assumed it must’ve been a huge fight.

Dwight felt the urge to move on as well. Maybe Kelly was right, it’s not such a big deal. He in fact knew she was right. He had to stop having those dreams, no matter what. 

“Hey, Dwight,” Angela moved towards Dwight’s desk. “I just wanted to know if you want your shirt back.” Ah, yes. Angela and Dwight were once together, very dark times. The truth was that Angela scared him more than aroused, she was the kind of person that Dwight would like to stay away from. She was also full of drama about her cats, that’s the only thing she would talk about. They decided to break up, it wasn’t working for them, but even so Angela kept running after him. 

“You can keep it.” He said carelessly. 

“I won’t keep it either way.” She sounded offended. “If you don’t want it, it’s going to the trash can.” Dwight didn’t care about the shirt at all, but just when she said that, he had an idea. Bingo.

“Yes. I want it back.” Angela got surprised with the sudden change of mind. 

“I’ll bring to you tomorrow.”

“No need. I can pick it up at your place today.” 

“Ah.” Angela secretly got a little excited for Dwight being at her place. He was being all mysterious, looking at her like she was gonna be the victim of some sort of evil plan. She liked the feeling. “Alright, then.” 

Dwight was satisfied with his plan. Maybe this would change his life for better. Not by Angela, of course, but by what she would bring him. If it all went well, he would certainly feel fulfilled at last.


	4. Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyeyeyey

“Have you heard?” Kevin asked while he and Jim were snacking in the breakroom. “Apparently Dwight and Angela are back together.”

Jim felt his heart skip a beat. He knew it was supposed to be a good thing for them, all that happened was in the past. Jim with Pam and Dwight with Angela, that was the present. That was the reality they lived. 

“Poor Angela.” He didn’t care. At least that’s what he told himself.

“Yeah, right? I wouldn’t want to eat beets for the rest of my life!” Kevin laughed in a weird way only he could do.

“It’s not like they are getting married or anything, right?” Everybody knew that Dwight and Angela were together in the past, but that didn’t seem to have worked out. Good for them, trying again. Jim kept his eyes focused on his chips. He didn’t feel like eating anymore.

  
  


“Oh, I don’t know about that. I mean, look at them.” 

Kevin and Jim peeped through the blinds. Angela was sitting on Dwight’s desk, while talking to him. The looks they were giving each other talked for themselves. Maybe Kevin was right. They looked happy, it was the first time he had seen Dwight smile in awhile. Good. Things were going back to normal. 

“They are like perfect for each other. By the way, are you going to finish those?” Kevin referred to the chips.

“Take it.” Jim handed him the bag and walked off the breakroom.

“Nice!”

Jim got back to his own desk, trying to pretend Angela wasn’t on Dwight’s, all over him. He felt Dwight following him with his eyes while Angela spoke to him. They were laughing at something Angela said, but Dwight’s gaze was still following Jim. He tried to swallow his discomfort and ignore them. It didn’t work, but then again, he and Dwight had nothing. Jim was lucky to have Pam by his side, she was the one who would always make him snap out of it whenever his mind entered dark places. She really made him feel like his best self.

Michael left his office, he looked concerned. He went to Dwight’s desk, making he and Angela stop what they were talking about. “Hey, Dwight.”

“All settled for today?” Dwight gave him a confident look.

“Yeah… About that…” Michael had an expression that said ‘please don’t kill me’.

“Michael, you won’t walk out of our sale today, right?” Then Dwight was like ‘I’m gonna kill you in your sleep.’

“Look, I am sorry, okay? I have something important to do.” 

“I can’t do this alone!” Dwight whined. 

“Uh… Why don’t you just take Jim with you?” Jim looked at them, realising his name was mentioned.

“Oh no, not Jim. Not Jim.” Dwight was very clear about how much he didn’t want to go with him. 

“Then you can do this all by yourself.” Michael went back to his office, leaving a half-open mouthed Dwight. 

He and Jim looked at each other. Dwight really didn’t want to do this, but that was the only way out. They were both grown men, after all.

“Coming?” Dwight invited, already standing up to leave. Jim wasn’t sure about what to do, so he looked at Pam and she waved her head as in ‘go on’. He had to gather all the courage he had to get up and follow Dwight. This looked like it was going to be a very uncomfortable journey. 

As soon as they left, Michael got off his office to talk to Pam. “Do you think they’re gonna kill each other?” He asked, worried.

“I bet they’ll try.” 

Jim and Dwight walked side by side in silence, until they got to Dwight’s car. The tension was back, even after all this time. Jim was scared inside, and Dwight seemed to be displeased. 

“We are going to see a big client.” Dwight said, his hands on the steering wheel, but the car wasn’t moving yet. “If you screw this up, I’ll kill you.” He didn’t even look at Jim while saying that, he just kept looking forward. Jim didn’t dare to say a word. Dwight explained to him what he planned to do there on the way, his tone was very indifferent. They couldn’t wait to finish this, so they could go back to avoiding one another. 

They were at their client’s office when things got awkward. She was a very simpatic middle-aged woman, her nature was very gentle, almost like a mother. They discussed about business first, but as they were almost finished, she got a little more personal. 

“You and your boyfriend make a very nice couple, you know?” The lady smiled at Dwight.

They looked at each other, Dwight was already prepared to say something homophobic, but then he decided to let it go. He didn’t want to upset their client. Jim was about to say something when Dwight said “Thank you”. He still looked at Jim, wondering what it would be like if they were together. Not that he wanted to. Jim looked at him confused, but Dwight made an expression as in ‘follow my lead’, so he just smiled back at the lady. Dwight could just had said they weren’t a couple, but it was just too fast to think it through. 

“How long have you been together?” 

“Just a month.” Jim said, not aware that was how long it had been since the hotel. He just wanted to play the role. 

“That’s so sweet. You still have a lot of history ahead, I can see.”

“I’m sure we do.” Jim said, giving her a soft smile.

When they got back to the car, they were silent once again. Jim was trying to think of something to say, but maybe it would just make things worse, so he remained quiet. Dwight was silent as well, until he couldn’t contain his laugh. Jim looked at him, confused, but laughing at the same time.

“I didn’t know being gay was good for sales.” Dwight said while laughing. 

“Right? She was all over us from the beginning.” Jim smiled.

“You know what that means… Jim, you are the best boyfriend I have ever had.” Dwight still laughed. It was supposed to be a joke, but then their laughs were gradually fading until the silence was present again. “Don’t get too excited, it will never happen.” Jim smiled once again over that. Because he could tell that Dwight was just trying to protect his masculinity, which was kinda fun to watch. 

Dwight cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Dwight,” Jim called him so he would look at him. He was up to taking risks. “Wanna celebrate our triumph?”


	5. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not fluent :/

Was it a good idea? That was not on their minds at the moment. It would gonna be a harmless night, they would just have some drinks and maybe pass out, after all the things they had been through, it was expected. Nothing more. 

“So,” Jim started, already a little bit drunk. He and Dwight were sitting side by side in a bar, drinks on their hands, music loud enough that they had to almost scream so they could hear one another. “You and Angela?” 

“Uh, yes, we’ve been talking.” Dwight got a little uncomfortable for touching that subject, so before he continued, he took a last big sip of his drink. “What about you and Pam?”

“We’re good. She is great.” 

“That’s... that’s good. She looks a healthy female.” Jim looked at him with a bothered aspect, but he was aware that it was just Dwight’s weird natural behavior. 

It was being their first personal talk in a month. It was awkward, but good. They didn’t feel so heavy anymore, but maybe it was just the alcohol. The conversation evolved slowly, they were getting near to a normal chat between colleagues. They talked about work, then sports, then… 

Dwight’s phone ringed. “I’ll be right back.” He went outside so he could hear something. That was Angela calling him.

“Hey Dwight! Where are you at?” She asked as soon as she heard all the background noise. 

“None of your business.” 

“Fine! I don’t need to know, I just need you to come at my place. It’s... time.” 

Dwight remembered of his deal with Angela, but he got quite insecure. “Does it have to be now?”

“Don’t you think this is more important that chasing after some random chick?” Angela was mad for Dwight not taking it as serious as he should.

“I am not chasing anyone. I’m with Jim.” He explained, already out of patience.

“Oh, that explains it all. You got Jim to be your slut again.” 

“No, I-- Angela, why don’t you take care of your own business?” 

“We have a contract. Just reminding, because you are not acting like so.” 

“Screw you, Angela.” Dwight hung up. He wanted to take it all back, it was a mistake. He told Angela about his secret when they made the contract, consequently she could use it against him anytime. And he sure didn’t want his secret to spread out. 

Dwight put both his hands covering his face as he tried to think. It was cold outside, and Dwight was drunk, feeling more alone than ever. His eyes burned, and he wanted to spend his night screaming it all out, but he didn’t want to show weakness. Not in front of all those people. Not in front of Jim.

Jim was beginning to worry about Dwight. He had been out for a long time, plenty more than it would’ve been in a ‘I’ll be right back’. Maybe he just left. Anyway, Jim thought he should check outside, just to be sure. Some people were there, smoking and drinking, but then he saw something curled up in the dark. He got closer and he recognized that the ‘something’ was Dwight, sitting alone on the dirty sidewalk, defeat all over his face. 

“Dwight? What are you doing here? Are you alright?” Jim asked, standing in front of him. Dwight didn’t even look up to meet Jim’s eyes, he just felt so humiliated that he wish he could fade away and be swallowed by the shadows. 

“No.” 

Jim sat down at Dwight’s side, so they could talk properly. “What happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” The bitter taste of the moment was bad enough, he didn’t want Jim to taste it as well. 

“Oh… Okay.” Jim respected that, so he said nothing else. Complete silence. But he stood there, present, he felt that Dwight could use a shoulder to cry on. All the noises from the bar and still… it was all too quiet. 

Dwight wondered if he should break the silence while staring at Jim, that had his eyes fixed on the ground. “Jim.” He looked up to Dwight. “How does one undo something that can’t be taken back?” The question made Jim’s heart beat faster, assuming that Dwight was talking about what happened between them. He wasn’t sure what he could say about that. 

“I don’t know… I… I'm sorry.”

“But… but maybe I can go back.” Dwight thought out loud. “But the consequences. Ugh.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked carefully. 

“I think it’s fair that you know about this.” He prepared himself with a deep breath, thanking silently for all the alcohol streaming in his veins. “It’s about me and Angela.” Dwight started, it made Jim feel relieved, but also frustrated. He thought they would finally have the talk, which was the thing he most avoided and, at the same time, a necessity. “I made a contract with her.”

“Aren’t you like… dating?” Jim questioned just to be sure, wondering what this contract could be about.

Dwight smiled at his own despair. “No. I mean, yes. The contract I signed was about her participation on conceiving my child.” 

“Woah, what? Why?” 

“To have a purpose in life. To feel complete.” He laughed at himself, but Jim wasn’t that amused.

“Why would Angela even agree on this?”

“She’s in love with me.” Dwight said that easily, like it was nothing. “She would do anything just to sleep with me.”

“Uh… Dwight, I’m so sorry. I mean, do you feel the same?” 

Dwight looked into Jim’s eyes. “Not at all.”

“Well then,” Jim rationalized. “nobody can legally oblige another person to have sex with them. You don’t have to do this.” 

“She knows.” Dwight said in an impulse. 

“...Knows what?” 

“She knows.” He accentuated the ‘knows’. 

Jim didn’t know what to say. Should he just assume that it was what he thought it was? He stood quiet, waiting for Dwight to continue.

“She could use it against me. Against us.” Then Jim knew for sure that Dwight was talking about themselves. 

Jim took a deep breath, trying to relax as much as he could. He couldn’t believe what he was about to come out of his mouth, but it was true. “So what?”

“Excuse me?” Dwight sounded offended. 

“So what? So what if everyone knows? Does she even have any proof?” Jim said, but he felt like talking to himself. Dwight began to think it through. “Even if she has proof, let it be. It is not such a big deal.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want people thinking that I’m gay.” The tone he used was of disgust. It made Jim’s heart ache, but he didn’t let it show. 

“Let people think what they want, Dwight. I think it is okay with them. Unless if we steal all their clients with our gay superpowers, of course.” Jim was exhausted, but he still laughed, trying to make an easier environment. He hoped that Dwight would just accept things so he could go home with clean conscious. 

“It was a mistake, you know that, right?” Dwight wanted to make sure if that was how Jim felt.

“Yeah. It was.”

“But we could use the superpowers.” They smiled.

Dwight looked down, the smile on his face became a sad one, and soon enough it wasn’t there at all. He was drunk and depressed, and Jim felt bad for him even though he was an asshole, even though he probably thought Jim was disgusting. 

“Come on.” Jim got up. “I’ll drive you home.” 

“You’re drunk, imbecile.” So Dwight disapproved.

“I’m in a better state than you. Come on, it’s only like five minutes from here.” Jim insisted.

“This is a suicide mission.” Dwight got up on his feet. “I’m in.”


	6. Death or paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no billy i havent done that dance since my wife died TUH RURUH

“There you go…” Jim helped Dwight get laid on his bed at the farm. He felt dizzy, so Jim supported him all the way through. Dwight groaned, too drunk to pretend he was okay, curling up on his bed. “I’m gonna go now, but if you need something… call me.” 

“No, Jim, wait--” Dwight said when Jim was already at the room’s door. He said nothing else, so Jim came closer to hear him out. “Stay.” It was almost inaudible.

“I can’t, you know I can’t. I’m really sorry.” He felt so wrong about leaving Dwight alone, but it was just too much for him. “I think I better go. Get some sleep.”

“Jim.” He looked at Dwight, frowning his eyebrows for his insistence. Dwight made a gesture for Jim to come closer, which he did hesitantly as he kneeled to get in the same eye level as Dwight. Dwight’s face was an enigma while looking Jim in the eyes, a simple riddle that was too complicated for Jim to solve when he was too blind to see the clues. 

“Why is it so hard not to feel miserable?” Dwight, thought out loud. Jim thought for a moment while looking Dwight in the eyes. 

“Sometimes people complicate their own lives.”

“Why would someone willingly do that?” Dwight’s voice was almost a whisper.

“You tell me.” They got silent, quietly thinking together through a simple stare, until Dwight suddenly pulled Jim closer by his shirt and kissed him violently, pulling his hair, feeling out of control. And it felt good not to think.

"What the hell, Dwight?!" Jim pushed him back, trying to control himself not to punch his face. “Are you insane?!” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t want it.” Dwight provoked arrogantly. 

“What is wrong with you?!”

“What is wrong with ME? You are the one who was all over me, saying those gay things.” Both their voices were getting louder and louder as they fighted. 

“What?! Dude, I’m with Pam! I’m not interested in you!” He looked at Dwight with repulsion. “Okay, I’m outta here.” He stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Dwight on his own, drunk and devastated. 

Dwight wanted to scream at him, get all his frustrations off his mind and throw them out the window. He stood up with some difficulty and came after Jim. 

“You know what your problem is, Jim?” Dwight shouted. “You are deceiving yourself. You are so ignorant about your own mind that you still think you love Pam.” That said, Jim stopped walking and turned to Dwight. 

“You know nothing about my mind.” Jim’s eyes were full of anger, like a predator, but Dwight kept walking towards him anyway. 

“You can’t convince me. You can’t even convince yourself! You’re so pathetic.” 

“Step away from me, Dwight.” Jim said between his teeth. 

“That was not what you wanted that night while moaning my name, huh?” Dwight affronted, and, in a heartbeat, Jim had his fist on Dwight’s face, fingers so tight closed that his nails left marks on his own skin. 

Dwight stumbled, covering his mouth and nose with his hands, his eyes closed in pain. When he looked up at Jim, he could see that there was a cut on his lip, bleeding from the punch. All they had left was a tortuous silence while Dwight dropped blood on the ground and stared at him in disbelief. Jim also couldn’t believe himself, he couldn’t believe how weak he was. He ran out of Dwight’s house directly to his car.

Dwight was left with a bruise and a feeling of rejection. He tried to calm down, but he couldn’t help it, so he screamed and kicked the wall as he felt all inside of him falling apart. At the same time, Jim had his head and hands on the steering wheel, his heart still beating fast, his hand still wet with Dwight’s blood. He felt devastated, but Dwight was asking for it. Even so, Jim couldn’t avoid the guilt, for there was some truth on what Dwight had said. He picked up his phone and opened Pam’s contact. He texted her.

Jim: Pam, I’m so sorry. Truly am. 

Jim took a deep breath and got off his car, heading to Dwight’s house. When he got in, he found Dwight at the same spot he was when he left, but now sitting on the floor. Dwight’s eyes were lost. 

“Dwight? I--”

“Do it.” Dwight raised his look to meet Jim’s eyes. “Go on.”

“What?”

“Attack me. Came back for more? Well, I’m a sitting duck.” He said, emotionless.

“Dwight, I’m not going to attack you.” Jim came closer, Dwight’s eyes following his movements. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have punched you.”

Dwight was silent for a moment. “Okay.” He said, simple, still emotionless, and that meant he was not okay. Jim took a deep breath, guilt still weighting on his back, so he sat down, facing Dwight, waiting for what he had to say. Dwight remained the same, quiet, lost.

“I’ll bring something to clean you up, okay?” Jim stood up.

“Yes, do it, clean the evidence!” Jim almost rolled his eyes for Dwight’s overdramatic reaction, but he didn’t want to upset him more. 

“Dwight, I am so--”

“I said okay! What more do you want from me?!” Dwight’s blood was boiling inside of him. Jim said nothing, just looked at him like he had been shot in the chest. He got Dwight to hate him. He hurt someone. That day couldn’t get any worse. 

Jim started walking slowly, feeling numb. He crossed Dwight as he walked away, not saying any other word, not even looking at him, as he wondered what the hell he had just done. He wanted to take it all back, nothing had to change in that night, but he couldn’t tell himself this lie. 

Dwight watched him go, it was painful feeling his own chest twist from the inside, it was agonizing to bare. His eyes started to get wet, but he didn’t let himself cry it out. 

When Jim suddenly stopped and turned to see Dwight, he saw his shiny eyes from the tears he held. “I miss you.” Jim said, looking at Dwight in defeat, then he resumed walking away. 

That was when Dwight ran towards Jim like a hurricane, fast, determined. He reached him just when he was about to open the door, then wrapped him in his arms, his head lying against his chest. Jim froze from the impact, not really expecting that, not after all they had just been through. Quietly, Jim placed his arms around Dwight, feeling his accommodating heat. 

Dwight missed him too. 

Neither of them felt to have the courage to break their hug. It was intimate, sentimental, comfortable. It was truce. 

It took awhile for Jim to free Dwight from his arms, but when he did, Dwight looked up at him. He could feel Jim’s eyes fixed on his lips, the way he softly rested both his hands on Dwight’s shoulders, they were so, so close. It took them so long to be this close again that they didn’t want to break apart. The dilemma inside both their minds was suffocating, tense, too long for their inner desires to wait.

Dwight stepped back. He couldn’t make the same mistake again. They both looked down, unsure about what to do, but sure enough what they wanted to. Dwight was focused on not kissing him again, even though he knew that Jim wanted to. He had his pride taken before and he wouldn't weaken again because of some carnal desire, no, if Jim wanted that, he had to come and get it. 

Jim was feeling temptation, all his racional thoughts were screaming at him, trying to remind him of Pam, of how Dwight had treated him, of Angela, but all that sounded like distant echoing voices that were shuffled for calling all at once. Jim was slow, careful, but he eventually placed his hand on Dwight’s neck as he stared at his mouth. All in slow motion. When he finally leaned towards Dwight’s lips, it was delicate, simple, soft like a cloud. Their lips touched so quietly that the voices screaming at them on their heads went silent. And then, the gentle sound of their lips moving away from one another made them shiver. 

They were once again apart, but Jim needed to reach for a second kiss, a second shiver, the second gift of that night. But this time, Dwight turned his head. Jim got confused, as if he wasn’t already messed up enough. “Dwight?”

“Huh?”

Jim looked at him hopelessly. “Why?” Dwight stared at him, but didn’t answer his question. Silence was breaking Jim inside. He needed to hear the sweet sound that burst into life every time their lips danced. “Do you want me crawling back to you?” He opened his arms in frustration. “Is that what you want?” Once again, Dwight didn’t answer, but observed the urgency in his eyes, and he was all Jim needed. Dwight had Jim in his hands, just like a puppet.

Jim grabbed Dwight’s collar, making their noses touch from the approach. Dwight felt like smiling, but he didn't. He had to show who was in command. “Yes.” Dwight answered in an almost oppressing tone. 

Jim kissed him with determination and ferocity, but Dwight was still in control of the kiss, still the dominant part. He led Jim to his bedroom as they kept kissing and threw him on his bed. He crawled on top of Jim, kissing him, trying to make up for all the times he wanted to but couldn’t. Maybe they would regret that later, but it was already out of their control. Dwight could already feel Jim’s erection under his body.

Soon enough, Dwight had removed Jim’s pants and underwear like a beast. “Let me fuck you.” Dwight whispered and made Jim shiver. 

Jim was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. He didn’t care about pain anymore, he just wanted to be touched by Dwight. And Dwight was doing a great job.

“Do you like it, Halpert?” Jim didn’t answer, so Dwight tightened the grip around Jim’s erection. “Do you?”

“Yeah…” His heavy fast breath wasn’t making things any easier. Jim was essentially begging to be fucked, looking at Dwight with those lustful eyes and those protuberant red, wet lips that he had missed so much. It was torture, and they liked the idea. “God, Dwight, I hate you...” He said in a moan. 

“I know.” The fire between them was growing bigger. Jim left scratches on Dwight’s skin from the pleasure of feeling his neck being sucked. “I won. You are under my authority.” He whispered. Jim felt his skin burn hotter. 

He hated how Dwight was right.


	7. Backstabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love pam :( im sorry

Jim and Dwight arrived together at the office the next day. They realised that everyone had a fixed, judgemental look at them.

“What are you looking at?” Dwight asked rudely. 

“Smells like cheating…” Michael coughed. 

Jim looked at Pam, but she turned away to avoid him. 

“Tell them, Dwight.” Angela pronounced, staring in a provocative gaze. 

“Tell what?” Dwight forced a laugh that came out more nervous that he intended to. “I have nothing to tell.”

“Perhaps then we should ask Jim.” She looked at him, but he only opened his mouth and closed again, not knowing what to say. 

“Yeah, Jim.” Pam finally spoke. “What are you sorry about?”

Jim then remembered the text he had sent last night. His body got immediately tense as he saw Pam looking at him with a very upset look, a mix of anger and disappointment. He felt his skin go hot, but also cold at the same time. 

“What are you trying to imply here?” Dwight felt tormented.

“Ah, come on,” Michael said, complained, out of patience. “Why won’t you just admit that you banged Jim already?” 

“What?” Dwight laughed. “You aren’t being serious, right? I’d never do... Jim.” He looked at Jim in disgust.

“Angela told us all about it.” Pam said, her voice was shaky and angry. “That is what you implied when you sent me that text, isn’t it?” Jim was silent. He didn’t want to lie anymore, but also couldn’t find the courage to tell the truth. Pam ran out of the office.

“Wait, Pam--” Jim tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen. He immediately followed her, feeling guilty about all he did and a terrible human being. “Pam, wait, please! Let’s talk, please!”

“What, Jim?! What is it?! Can’t you just text me instead?!” She shouted. 

“No, Pam, listen! I’ll tell you the truth, okay?” 

“I’m listening.” She said, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.   
“I love you, Pam, I do. It’s just… I’m so confused.”

“Oh, poor little thing.” She mocked.

“I don’t understand it either, how could I trade you for Dwight? I can’t find a reason, and I can’t change what I feel either. I’m so, so deeply sorry.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry too, Jim!” She yelled. “I’m sorry that I trusted you. You used me. You used me, Jim.” Then she left Jim in hurried steps. He couldn’t feel worse about himself. 

Jim had just lost his best friend because of his selfish behavior. It didn’t feel real to see Pam walking away on him like that, it was too hard to see. His life without her would never be the same. Forgiveness was his only hope.

Walking back to the office, he stare at the door that would lead him to all those eyes, looking through him like glass, judging his sins. Jim couldn’t get in, he couldn’t afford all this weight upon him, so he decided it was better to be alone. He went to the rooftop, his escaping place. Jim really didn’t want to find anyone there, but then, he couldn’t control this kind of thing.

There was Dwight. He didn’t seem to notice Jim’s presence, for he was too distracted by staring at the blue sky. He felt bothered with Dwight’s presence, after all, he was the source of all his current problems, which was something he wanted to escape from. But he couldn’t run away forever from this situation, so he walked closer to Dwight while staring at the same point in the sky that he had his eyes on. 

“Pam left.” Jim said, but Dwight’s eyes were still lost, like his presence was nothing. “We can’t do this anymore.” 

“She will survive.” He said, simple. It made Jim’s blood boil. 

“Do you even feel bad about this?” Jim said in disbelief. “You did this!”

“I did this?!” Dwight looked at Jim. “You had all the chances to leave, but you didn’t. You didn’t. And now I’m the guilty party? You were compromised, not me.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Jim sighed. 

“Neither do I.” 

“You are the one who told Angela about us! You had to open your stupid big mouth, huh?” 

“Well, then you had to open your stupid big fingers for texting Pam!” 

“This doesn’t even make any sense!”

“You don’t make sense blaming me for your own actions! You don’t make sense because last night you were calling my name, begging for me, and now…” Dwight laughed. “But I get it! It’s all Drunk Jim’s fault, isn’t it? Oh look, I’m having a deja vu over here!”

“I’m about to have a deja vu of my fist on your face.” Jim threatened.

“No one is stopping you.” Dwight provoked as he leaned his head closer to Jim. “Go on.”

Jim was about to explode. His fists were shaking from anger. He pulled Dwight closer abruptly. It would be a move for the punch he was about to do, but instead he violently kissed him. Lips pressed against lips with such strength that it hurt. It didn’t make sense, but Dwight kissed him back, just as brutal as Jim. Feeling Dwight’s lips on his still sounded insane, but there he was, in a battle of tongues with Dwight K. Schrute. It was wet, intense, arousing.

Their heavy breaths were mixed together when their lips disconnected. Jim took a step back and put his hand on his own head, wondering what was wrong with him and what was happening inside there. Dwight observed him while silently blaming Jim for being that irresistible with his messy hair and red cheeks. Jim looked at him hopelessly. 

“Don’t you give me that look.” Dwight said between his teeth. 

Jim mouth was open from his intense breathing and his eyes were fixed on Dwight. Jim walked closer to him again, Dwight observed his every move. It was like Jim was analysing him just as he would do with some piece of meat. But then, surprisingly, he involved Dwight in a hug.

“Sorry.” Jim whispered. “I can’t help it.” His voice was shaky, cracking from time to time. “I like you. I don’t want to, but I like you.” They were silent for a moment. 

“You ruined my life.” Dwight said and tightened the hug. “It’s not fair... I guess life is just far away from fair.” He felt teardrops falling on his back, and it made his heart collapse. Dwight stroked Jim’s hair. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” Jim grumbled.

“No… But it is what it is.” 

He was quite like a magnet that Dwight couldn’t escape. It didn’t matter how mad he was at him. In fact, it did. It attracted Dwight even more.

Jim and Dwight explored each other’s hands and held them tight together. The wind of the rooftop messed Jim’s hair and gave Dwight a strange feeling of freedom. How long freedom would last this time? 

Behind a wall, Angela watched them. Her anger was about to be uncontrollable, so she ran back to the office and got everyone to look at her as she slammed the door. 

“Jim and Dwight are kissing.” She yelled. The whole office started buzzing. 

“Sweet! Kissing who?” Kevin asked. Angela pretended she didn’t listen.

“Like… mouth on mouth?” Oscar was really surprised and, somehow, thrilled. 

“Yes, I just saw them on the rooftop.” Angela explained and grabbed her phone. She had recorded everything. People of the office started agglomerating around her, some laughed, some shared surprised whispers. They were watching Dwight and Jim kiss. The violent, almost erotic kiss.

“Yay, they did it!” Michael smiled, making everybody look at him with a criticizing glare. “What?”

“Jim cheated on Pam.” Phyllis explained. 

“Poor little thing… But I just thought it was obvious for everyone in here that they were in love.” Michael said, full of himself. “You see, but you don’t observe.”

“Shut it, Sherlock Holmes.” Angela grumbled. 

“You owe me ten bucks.” Creed whispered to Kevin.


	8. Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello haters

On the next day, everyone stared at Jim and Dwight with a smirk, but they acted like nothing was wrong. They considered skipping work, but they knew that they would have to face the consequences sooner or later. And Dwight had a record to maintain. 

“Morning, sassy boys.” Phyllis smiled at them.

“Damn, I think we should lower the office’s temperature. Things got hot since yesterday, huh?” Oscar teased.

“If you are attempting to make me feel embarrassed, I suggest you spare your tongues, because I’m not.” Dwight said.

“Yeah, but you didn’t spare Jim’s tongue up there.” Ryan said and walked away to his office. 

“Wait,” Dwight wondered at himself: how did they know they were on the rooftop kissing? “What did he mean by ‘up there’?”

“Hey, you guys, I got worried about you.” Michael approached. “I’m glad you came. That’s what she said. And that’s what they said.”

“Michael, what is going on?” Dwight asked.

“Oh, did… did you see the video? Oh, my, god. It would take a whole sea to put out all that fire.” 

“Show us the video.” Dwight was clearly irritated. He walked into Michael’s office.

“...Okay, then. Coming Jimbo? That’s what she-- uh, sorry.” 

Jim looked at Pam and knew she had seen the video just by the way she stared at him, deadly eyes about to rip his soul. He entered Michael’s office as well, just because he really didn’t want to die.

Michael showed them the video. “Oh my god, you were eating each other there.” He laughed. “I get impressed every time I see it.”

“How many times have you seen it?” Jim asked, furrowing his eyebrow. 

“Uh… I don’t know, eight?” 

“You watched us kissing eight times? Willingly?” Jim was astonished. 

“Well, I don’t blame him.” Dwight said, analysing the video. “Look at us. We really looked hot as hell.” 

“Bye.” Jim would rather be dead. Then he left Michael’s office. Pam was waiting for him at the door, and that made him shiver to his bones. 

“We need to talk.” She said and walked away from the office. Jim was hesitant, but followed her all the way to the parking lot. She stopped there with arms crossed, looking at Jim. 

“Pam, I am so--” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked. “Why didn’t you tell me you have a crush on Dwight? Damn it, Jim, if you didn’t want me as a girlfriend you could just tell me. Don’t you trust me even as a friend?”

“No, Pam, it’s not that, please, listen… I didn’t know I had… something for him either.” That made Pam laugh in disbelief. “I was not trying to use you, I promise, I just… I couldn’t understand, I still can’t understand what’s wrong with me.”

“Did you even tell him?” 

“Tell what?” 

“That you are leaving Scranton?! Oh my god, Jim. You didn’t tell?!” Jim felt his stomach falling inside him. He got speechless. “Well, Jim, I hope you find out what’s wrong with you. I really do. Because I can’t understand it either.” She lost no time to get out of there as tiny tears refused to stay inside her eyes.

Jim was leaving Scranton.


	9. Broken wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude im brazilian how crazy is dis suck it bolsonaro lixo

Jim was being annoyingly disturbed by Toby to update his relationship status. He didn’t really want to. He didn’t even know what was his relationship with Dwight, and at this point, was too afraid to ask. But he thought he could spare Toby’s time, he would have to change it all back later anyway. 

Jim would be leaving Scranton on the next day. Work matters, a huge opportunity that couldn’t be denied. He thought that maybe the easier move was to slowly fade away from everybody’s lives. That included Dwight’s. But Dwight knew something was off, he had known Jim for years and he was sure he was not acting like himself. He had been way too quiet.

“Jim.” Dwight entered the breakroom when he knew Jim would be there. He waited for Ryan to leave so they could have privacy. 

“Not in the mood for Battlestar Galactica, Dwight.” 

“It’s not about it.” Dwight frowned his eyebrows. “Why are you acting so strange around me? Was it something I said?”

“No, it’s not that…”

“HA! I knew there was something.” Dwight had already asked Jim before, and he had denied that something was off every single time. “Don’t make me call Sherlock Holmes.”

“You have Sherlock’s number?” Jim played along.

“Of course not, don’t be an idiot, Sherlock would never give away his number like that, he’s the world’s most brilliant consulting detective.” Yep, classic Dwight. “Fine, keep your secrets to yourself.” 

“Dwight, wait…” 

Dwight left the breakroom without even looking back. The pain in Jim’s chest intensified, because he couldn’t have this conversation with him, it was tortuous. For the rest of the day, Dwight gave him the silent treatment. Jim wished he could talk to Dwight properly for one last time, but then again, he was leaving on the next day and it was just too much to bare. 

When he was alone with Dwight again, he thought he should try something, for it was his last day in Scranton.

“Hey,” Jim got closer. Dwight was still silent, in protest. “I know you won’t talk to me but… You’re the one.” Jim opened his arms, hopeless. “Dwight, I just… I just wanted to thank you. For everything.” He kissed Dwight’s cheek softly and took one last look at him. He seemed confused, but not enough to talk to Jim. 

When it was next day’s morning, Dwight was getting anxious and worried that something happened to Jim. He didn’t call, though, he didn’t want to be over-protective and didn’t want to break the silent protest. Maybe he should just ask Pam. Was that too obsessive? 

“Hey, Pam.” Dwight leaned over her desk. “Do you think lazy-ass Jim overslept?

“I hope not, if so he won’t catch the plane. Why?” Things between Pam and Jim were still a bit weird, but they somehow reached an agreement. For the sake of the friendship that neither of them wanted to lose.

“What plane?” 

“Oh…” Pam looked embarrassed. “He didn’t tell you, did him?” 

“Tell me what?!” Dwight raised his voice. 

“He’s leaving Scranton.” 

Dwight froze for a second. Then he ran away from the office.

No time for the elevator. Dwight rushed downstairs while he tried to call Jim's phone. Dwight’s mind was a storm of memories and questions. Why would Jim do that? He felt defeated, weak. Maybe Jim’s plane didn’t take off yet. Did he deserve this? Did Jim got sick of him and lost interest? Dwight didn’t know what to assume, but still ran to reach Jim. He was afraid to be left alone by the person he loved the most. And that’s when he knew he was in love with Jim.

Just when Dwight reached the parking lot, heavy breathing, sweat running on his skin, he saw Jim’s figure. Jim was there and it looked like an illusion.

“Morning, Dwight.” 

Dwight ran, desperate to hold Jim, that got very surprised. Jim had to lift up his cup of coffee so it wouldn’t spill all over them with Dwight’s sudden approach. 

“Whoa, easy…” Jim smiled. They both missed that kind of contact. It had been awhile since Jim got distant, and Dwight noticed it all. He suffered it all. 

“You were leaving Scranton…” Dwight struggled to say as he was almost out of breath. Jim tensed up. 

“Damn, I should’ve warned Pam.” It was supposed to be a normal day at work. At least, he would try to create that impression. Jim gave up going away, he didn’t have the courage with his thoughts stuck on that constant image that made him change his mind. Dwight’s image.

“It’s good to have you here so I can kill you with my bare hands, Jim Halpert.” Dwight let go of the hug. “I was feeling so guilty for not talking to you for the past few days… My god, you did it on purpose, didn’t you? Treating me like that.” 

“I thought you weren’t talking to me.” Jim shrugged. 

“Are you nuts?” Dwight wanted to beat him up.

“I supposed it would end up like that, you know. Our relationship. But that’s not why I wanted to leave, Dwight. It was a job offer.”

“Then why didn’t you go?” Dwight almost didn’t find the strength to ask.

“I think I could never leave Dunder Mifflin. Someone has to stop you from getting the manager position, after all.” Jim said timidly. 

They stared at each other quietly, wondering what it would be like if they were apart. That very thought made Dwight want to hold him and cry and never let him go. Dwight leaned for a kiss, but Jim interrupted it as he held his cup of coffee between their mouths, his smile teasing Dwight. “So that’s how it’s gonna be?” Dwight took the cup from Jim’s hand and just threw at some car recklessly. It sounded the alarm as Dwight and Jim kissed, Dwight’s hands on Jim’s cheeks, Jim’s hands on Dwight’s waist. It was their romantic soundtrack.

“You know that I despise you, right?” Dwight mumbled.

“The feeling is mutual, buddy.”

“I’m gonna hunt you down and make you pay for it.”

“Can’t wait.”

“I mean it.” Their lips were close when Dwight whispered, clearly meaning something else behind those words.

“...Sounds fun.” Jim smiled.


	10. Addicted

Later that day, Jim decided to visit Dwight at his farm. It wasn’t a hard decision. He just couldn’t wait any longer.

“Well…” That was being really awkward, Jim just rubbed the back of his own neck. Dwight had just opened the door for him and they didn’t know how to proceed from there.

“Well.” Dwight’s eyes were petrified. 

_What the hell, what are we waiting for?,_ Dwight thought, biting his own lower lip. He went for Jim’s lips like he was his most wanted prey, and soon enough they were kissing like two animals.  Dwight’s hands pulling Jim’s hair, their bodies pressed together, sweat running through their skins. Jim’s tongue twisted and licked and Dwight’s sucked and pressed hard against it. Jim moans were almost inaudible, but they were there, weak and at the same time, intense.

“Wow, Dwight…” Jim took a step back. “Got a gun in your pocket?”

“Better than that.” Dwight pulled Jim closer and kissed him again. His hands were on Jim’s butt, pressing their erections together while their tongues danced and traded saliva. The luster on their lips were intensifying as they kissed. “Wait,” Dwight remembered. “I actually have a gun in my pocket.” He quickly hid it so Mose wouldn’t find. “No time to explain. Let’s get to my room.”

Dwight was unbelievable. 

Jim laid on Dwight’s bed as he crawled on top of him, hands grabbing his erection that hid under all the tissue. “Let’s get rid of those.” Jim’s already naked chest moved intensely up and down while his eyes were fixed on the moves that Dwight was making. He felt Dwight’s tongue run near his groin, leaving a wet, cold trail of saliva. He then took of Jim’s pants, appreciating the wetness of his white underwear. Dwight loved how submissive Jim was. He put his hand on the erection still covered and reached to Jim’s neck, licking and sucking well enough to leave bruises. 

“I can’t believe how delicious you are…” Dwight whispered. 

“Neither can I.” Sex with Dwight was definitely the best he ever had. Who would’ve guessed? “Dwight…” 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you, Jim.” 

Dwight stroked Jim’s dick, making his moans louder.

“You tried to seduce me that night at the hotel…” Dwight whispered on Jim’s ear. “Let’s see if you can handle it.” He slapped Jim’s butt. 

Jim’s pupils were dilated like if he were on drugs. But it was all Dwight. He somehow messed with all his senses, could get him aroused with one glare, could make him beg for more with one touch. 

“F-fuck, Dwight!” Jim moaned and Dwight smiled.

“Say that you’re mine.” Dwight whispered and licked Jim’s ear.

“Damn it… God, Dwight, I… Please…”

“...So?”

“I’m yours! I’m all yours.”

It was an addiction that caught them both and wouldn’t leave. It had been chasing them even before the hotel night, but they never even considered or thought about it like it would turn up like this. Dwight could swear he and Jim would be enemies forever. Jim could swear that Dwight was weird and annoying enough to have any kind of relationship with.

The first sign took Jim long enough to recognize. That time, Jim had a crush on Pam. Cute, fun, sweet Pam. He was confused about his feelings, but the truth was he somehow told himself to like her, even though they were just good friends. He was blind by his own fantasy at the time, anywhere she went, Jim was there for her.

They were hanging out at lunch when Dwight crossed Jim and Pam’s path. He was wearing a cop fantasy for a reason that Jim didn’t really care enough to remember. ‘Looking cute, Dwight’, Jim teased. ‘Thanks, girl’, Dwight replied after analysing him. ‘For a halloween party.’ Jim completed. Dwight approached him. ‘I don’t wear your face for work everyday, and it also happens to be a pretty scary costume, Jim.’ 

That’s when Jim’s heart took an odd flip. Very odd. Because he could see through Dwight like he was made of a very thin glass, every detail of everything he made exposed a little of what he was like inside. Jim could see the caring, soft person he was.

Dwight felt his first odd chill when Jim gave him a Valentine’s day card. ‘I will not be your valentine’. His hurried words made it clear he was desperate to get rid of it for irrational reasons. The feeling of that single different heartbeat never really vanished. By the end of the day, he was laid on Jim’s lap, who was sitting on the stairs, complaining about Michael. They had a good laugh and Jim stroked Dwight’s hair for many minutes so he would stop crying over his headache.

Then there was the day when the office decided to play truth or dare - a very adult game only for grown ups. Of course, Dwight had to pick dare so he could show off. He wasn’t afraid. Until he was challenged to kiss Jim. ‘Seriously? Why Jim? Couldn’t it be Pam or Angela or literally anyone but Jim?!’ So they achieved an agreement after Dwight’s complaints: the kiss could be on the cheek, but it had to last for at least 8 seconds. Before Dwight reached Jim’s cheek, he said: ‘Try not to fall in love with me.’ Eight torturous seconds. 

Looking back, Jim was glad he failed not falling in love. 

Dwight and Jim were on the Schrute’s farm watching the sunset, each holding a bottle of beer while having nostalgic memories. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Dwight broke the silence.

“What?” Jim was very distracted thinking of Dwight, even though he was right by his side. 

“Not your face.” Dwight made Jim laugh.

The sun was almost completely gone when Jim got up of his chair, standing next to Dwight’s. “Thank you, Dwight. For everything.” Jim leaned and kissed Dwight’s soft lips while holding him. “Wanna go inside?”

“Think I’m gonna stay for a little while longer.”

“Okay. Just don’t fall asleep here like the other day, idiot.”

“I won’t. And I know you love me.”

Jim left and Dwight had a contained smile growing on his lips. Dwight had a paper sticked to his back, but he hadn’t noticed. Jim always had to take all opportunities to prank him, it never changed. It said ‘I'm a sugar daddy’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end


End file.
